


Unusual Circumstance

by DogKeeper



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Bottom John, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03, Smut, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogKeeper/pseuds/DogKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, John and Sherlock have a moment about John coming back to Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was in my head. I'm not sure were this is going. D: Some chapters might be updated more then once. If grammar is incorrect please do tell. Enjoy!

"John." Sherlock whispered, "Don't leave."

John looks away, too ashamed to look at the detective. 

"Look at me John," Sherlock voice seemed to become quieter, "Please."

John stiffen but obeyed.

Sherlock coat was wrapped around him, as if it was armor. His hair looked like a mess, an image of Sherlock's state now. The exact moment John locked onto Sherlock's eyes, he realize how much pain Sherlock was in.

Three years of separation had toughen both of them up. Everyday John would think of Sherlock: how Sherlock would pace around the house when there were no case,  the way his face lit up with excitement when there was one, or just how brilliant and annoying  the man could be all at once. Sherlock would think about every little detail about John. How John would wear those sweaters that showed his age, or just how John could be so gentle yet fierce, like the solider he is.

Then John found Mary. Mary who was there for him. Mary who picked up the broken pieces of John's heart, while Sherlock's heart was shattering for losing the only thing that mattered most to him. 

"What do you want Sherlock." John responded dryly.

Sherlock step closer to John, inches away from engulfing him, "I want you back."

John's breath hinds and he feels smaller now that Sherlock is too close to him,"I can't. I have . ." 

"Mary." Sherlock finished. 

Sherlock starts to walk away, "I understand."

John looks down, not sure if he should let his rejection sink in or take it back. Before he has time to think it over Sherlock was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

With betrayal always comes rage, confusion, and hate. At that moment John felt nothing, but the betrayal that Mary bestowed on him. Nothing could compare to the rage running through his veins, nor the confusion in his head, but the hate he was feeling was much worst though. 

Mary, a salvation to his loneliness: A guide line back to his normal boring life. A life forgetting Sherlock.

Oh God, Sherlock. Who was shot by his wife. Sherlock who was always protecting him, even when John was unaware to the dangerous around him. 

"You sit here." John angrily says, "Because that is where they sit, and if we decide if we want them or not."


End file.
